


A Reason for His Lack of Abilities

by reminiscence



Category: Ability Shop
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Gen, ffn challenge: 100 prompts challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Maybe it had been good for him in the end...





	

Maybe it had been good for him  
in the end – he had a reason now,  
and a taste

But didn't a taste make one thirst  
for even more?  
Though since it was impossible for him,  
it might not matter  
after all.

He had a reason now  
without much cost,  
just something he hadn't appreciated  
until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a12 - freeverse poetry, and the 100 Prompts Challenge, #011 - respite


End file.
